The Fall: The Defeat
by penguin adventures
Summary: Destiny has finally caught up with the penguins. After surviving the three betrayals the day of the penguin's defeat has finally come. Dr. blowhole returns and defeats Skipper leaving Kowalski, Private, Rico, and Marlene to save the day. But will they? Or is the penguins fate unavoidable? guest starring the Rats, Hans the puffin, Savio, Officer X, and the Amarillo Kid.
1. Skipper's Recap

After Hans destroyed our egos and shattered our pride we received multiple versions of the same prophecy…

* * *

Four brothers in Black and White

empowered by their victory in the Third DreamWorks War

will make a mistake that will cost them victory and their pride

and from that failed battle they will be faced with Three Betrayals

that will shattered their resolve and lead to their defeat

-The Old Squirrel

* * *

You will be faced by three terrible betrayals!

The first Betrayal will bring Maleficent from the dead!

The Second will cause The Isle of Berk to fall!

And The Third Betrayal will enable your greatest enemy to have his Revenge at last!

-Dalek-Cann

* * *

And Dalek-Cann would later reveal the original version of the prophecy which sounds even worst then the other two...

* * *

The end will begin with three betrayals.

The First betrayal will herald the return of Maleficent!

The Second Betrayal will destroy the Isle of Berk.

The third betrayal will allow the Penguins greatest enemy to have his revenge.

The Penguins will fall when all their greatest allies are gone and no force in the universe can stop it

-Unknown source

* * *

After we learned of this prophecy the Daleks hatched a plan to ensure that the prophecy actually happens. The Dalek used something ominously similar to the time ray to blast us back in time to 1963 in france to set the events into motion. We had to rescue Jack Frost from a castle filled with Zygons, Maleficent, and a mutinous easter bunny. We managed to turn the Zygons against Maleficent so we could come up with a brilliant plan. (Actually…not really). We defeated Maleficent and The Zygons by melting them with acid (Strax would be jealous). We barely had time to celebrate this small victory when we were teleported to Drago's camp. Shortly after we showed up Drago and his army were revealed to be Dalek agents. Once the Daleks themselves showed up they revealed there plans to make our prophecy happen. Now that the events were in motion there was nothing we could to stop our ultimate fate.

With the help of Jack Frost we rushed to Berk but arrived just as the Daleks arrived. Elsa and Anna then arrived (Much to the Dalek's annoyance) and turned the entire battle into a stale-mate. After a standoff the second traitor was reveal as Hiccup's dad Stoick (who was supposed to be died). Using the shock to their advantage the Daleks then wiped the isle of berk off the map with their Death Ray. Luckly Elsa, Anna, Jack Frost, The Team, and I and most of the population of the isle of berk survived. Unfortantly, Stoick escaped (assumed to be shot down by the Daleks) and we were blasted to our next location…The North Pole. Of course our welcoming party consisted of those blasted North-Polers! The North-polers weren't happy to us south-polers either and we quickly started to trash-talk each other (Except for Private and Cupid because…their the neutral party) much to Anna's, Elsa's, and Jack frost's varying levels of confusion. After a brief battle that elsa interrupted a few of the remaining guardians (North Aka Santa and Sand-man, Tooth fairy was not present) arrived at the exact moment Pitch Black knocked all the lights out.

And annoying in some twist of fate Mort, Maurice, and Julian showed up. Until we reminded them that pitch black was the boogey man. (The three of them all ran away) screaming). We almost had pitch beat when he pulled on last trick…he broke the fourth wall. When the fourth wall was broken Daleks, Cyber-men, Zygons, Sontarians, and the silence all appeared in the workshop. The multitude of aliens then started to attack each other for the right to attack us. The Silence and Zygons fell first and a wave of nightmares custody of Pitch wiped out the Cyber-men. The Daleks defeated the Sontarians by firing all at once and in the process destroying themselves and the workshop. And then pitch black revealed that the Daleks cheated a little bit and turned Jack Frost into an undead Dalek agent. With a heavy heart I ordered Elsa in her ice dragon form to destroy Pitch, Jack Frost, and a heavily damaged but victorious Supreme Dalek. Jack Frost and the Dalek were both destroyed but Pitch escaped to fight another day. We'll get him next time…if we survive the prophecy to have a next time. The North Wind kindly gave The Team, The Lemurs, and I a ride back to New York. Elsa and Anna used Elsa's Space-Time Teleport to return to Arendelle. Now we are back in New York and the only thing we can do…is wait for our fate.

Note to self: tell the team that it was an honor serving with them…

Over and out(for now)

-Skipper


	2. Chapter One: Dr Blowhole?

September 11th 2015

Central Park Zoo, New York

7:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Kowalski give me status of the hostile," I shouted into my heldheld radio. "Um…the hostile is approaching your position Skipper," was Kowalski's reply, "10 meters…8 meters…6 meters…5 meters…3 meters…it's right on top of you!" "I can't see the hostile," I said, "Kowalski maybe you need your eyes checked!" "My radar system is the most advanced in the entire world," Kowalski exclaimed, "and the hostile…" Kowalski was cut off and I got an earful of static. "Kowalski! Do you copy, over!" I said. I got another earful of static, "Kowalski! Do you read me, over!" I demanded. "I need your affirmative soldier, Over!" More static filled the air much to my dismay, "Kowalski! Do you copy! Repeat do you copy, Over!" I yelled into my radio.

Frustrated I tossed my heldheld radio to the side, "Okay hostile were are you!" I said. "right behind you foolish pen-gu-win!" No that can't be…he's dead. "Blowhole!?" I said. I turned around to find blowhole sitting there with a smug little grin. "What's the matter Skipper it's looks like you seen a ghost," he mocked. "You're suppose to be dead," I spat. "Did you really think you get rid of me that easily?" Blowhole asked. "How many times do I have to foil your plans," I ranted. "Today is the day Skipper," Blowhole replied, "The Day I…Dr. Francis Blowhole will finally have my revenge…" " Not on my watch," I said. "The Third DreamWorks War was only the beginning…today is the ending." "My team and I will…" Blowhole's insult came fast and without mercy, "What…sit around for five hours and drown us in your arrogance?" The Insult took me completely by surprise, "What's the matter Skipper don't have a comeback for that?" Blowhole teased.

I turned to leave and return to HQ but found my path blocked by Lobsters and Hornets. "We will sting your face!" the Hornets warned. "MINDBASHER!" "mindbasher?" I said. "It knocks you out for thirty-eight hours…Perfect for sending you to the place of your worst nightmare…" "Hoboken…" "Exactly foolish Pen-gu-win…Now stand still while I power this up." I picked up my recorder, "Skipper's Log," I dictated, "0:700 hours, Dr. Blowhole is alive and well and just as evil. I have just been captured by Dr. Blowhole and his thugs. Men if you have found this recording then I am already on route to the fifth portal to the underworld…The Hoboken Zoo. I just want you guys to know This is not the last you will be hearing from me I assure you! I will return but until then…Kowalski keep inventing things even if they go horribly wrong, Rico keep blowing stuff up, and Private make sure you stay the most important and meanful member of this team."

I ended the record and rised my flippers to indicate that I had surrendered. "Surrender not accepted," Blowhole replied. "I kind of figured that," I replied. "MINDBASHER! POWERED UP!" "farewell Pen-gu-win!" Blowhole teased, "Your teammates are next on the list!" I looked up and saw a box with a big metal fist on top of the control panel of his scooter(it's really a segway but I really don't care). The last thing I saw before Blowhole's latest diabolical invention knocked me out was the look of victory in Blowhole's eyes. Then as I blacked out I heard his maddening evil laugh.

(End of Chapter One)


	3. Chapter Two: Skipper is missing?

Penguin HQ, New York

10:30 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

"What's wrong Kowalski?" Private asked. "Skipper still hasn't returned from morning look out duty," I said. "maybe he went off on a secret solo mission," Private said. "Skipper would usually tell us if he went off on a solo mission!" I said, "and we should assume the worst!" "Well aren't you the optimist!" Private muttered. "What day is it Private," I said. "September 11th," Private replied, "why does it matter!" "What day did Cann say fate would catch up with us…" "The 11th…oh dear," Private replied. "Today is the day the team falls apart!" I said. "Oh no," Rico said. The three of us then ran around the base screaming our head off.

"Every Penguin for themselves!" I shouted, "We have to…" I pushed a button on the speak and spell, "Evacuate! Evacuate! Evacuate!" "Mr. Rico engage The Big One action plan!" I shouted, "Private set the thermo nuclear reactor to self-destruct!" "Um is that really necessary?" Private asked. "If we blow up the base our enemies would think the prophecy was fulfilled," I reasoned. "But wouldn't our fate get worst if we defy it…" Private said, "And Skipper is still out there!" "We Don't even know where to start!" I shouted. Marlene appeared at the top of the ladder, "Kowalski I think you need to hear this!" Without hesitation Marlene tossed Skipper's recorder on the ground of the base.

Marlene waited nervously while I picked it up and hit the play button, "Skipper's Log 0:700 hours, Dr. Blowhole is alive and well and just as evil." "Blowhole is back!" Private said. "I have just been captured by Dr. Blowhole and his thugs. Men if you have found this recording then I am already on route to the fifth portal to the underworld…The Hoboken Zoo." "The Hoboken zoo," I replied. "We can go rescue him," Private said. "No we would be walking right into Blowhole's flippers," I said. "I just want you guys to know This is not the last you will be hearing from me I assure you! I will return but until then…" "Private if this you too upsetting I won't mind if you leave," I assured. "I'm good," Private replied. "Kowalski keep inventing things even if they go horribly wrong…" "Can do Skipper," I grated thru my trembling beak. "Rico keep blowing stuff up…" "Okay," Rico replied pulling out a bomb. "…and Private make sure you stay the most important and meanful member of this team." Private saluted the recorder before breaking down in tears. I slapped Private, "Crying won't do Skipper any good," I shouted. "Just like how skipper used to do it," Private said. "So, what do we do?" Rico said. "We Soldier on like men and rescue him," I exclaimed, "even if that means walking right into Blowhole's Trap!"

"Pen-gu-wins where are you?" Blowhole mocked, "come out come out where ever you are!" "WE can't leave the zoo without Blowhole and his thugs seeing us!" Private shouted. "what about the Super-plane?" Marlene asked. "Marlene," I said, "I think Blowhole and what ever other villains over here would notice a big plane taking off…" "You could have UNIT cover for you..." "Blowhole would get suspicious if UNIT shows up with the valiant," I said. "What about the car, or the planes, or the penguin one," Private suggested, "or the soft nose fighters, or the LARV." "All of those would draw attention," I said. "The Space-Time Teleport?" "No Private Blowhole probably blocked it…so no Elsa or Hiccup and astrid or guardians coming to help," I said.

"The Doctor!" Marlene and Private shouted. "The Doctor considers this a fixed point in time and won't help us and The TARDIS probably went out of it's way to avoid this date anyway..." "Well we just have to do it the old fashioned way," Private said, "We'll just have to sneak out of the zoo using the sewers." "that's a brilliant plan…we just have to sneak thru the sewers…like a ghostly wind," I replied. "And you should lead us," Private added. "Yes! I finally get to make my own options!" I said, "Now Commence operation: Get to Hoboken!" "Needs work," Private said, "But let's do it!" "Yeah!" Rico exclaimed "Let's go rescue Skipper!" Marlene said a bit too excited. "Are you sure Skipper and you aren't…" "No," Marlene replied, "Now stop standing there we're burning daylight here!" "Onwards and Geronimo!" I said, "and Allon-y!" "Stop quoting the Doctor!" Private muttered. I opened the manhole cover and the three of us plus Marlene jumped into the sewer below. As long as there are no rats we should be good…

(End of chapter Two)


	4. Chapter Three: Hoboken

The Sewers

11:30 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

We landed in the sewers flashlights at the ready. "Rico hand me the map," I said. Rico handed me the map of the sewer system, "Okay…" "I'll take point," Marlene said. "that's not the order of succession," I said, "if Skipper is M.I.A I'm the leader." "Then lead!" Private said. "Follow me," I replied. We followed the sewer pipes until we could hear city traffic above us. "Time to see where we are," I said. Private lifted the manhole cover and said, "45th avenue!". "Let's blow this filthy stinking disese ridden cesspool," I said my words echoing off the wall. The voice of the King Rat echoed back, "FILTHY STINKING CESSPOOL!" "Way to go Kowalski," Marlene muttered.

"Run," I said. We all jumped on to the ladder and started to climb. "You not getting away that easily flightless birds," The Rat King said. "You will pay for insulting the sewers we call home!" a rat said. "Yah!" another one said. "Um…sorry," I said. "Apology not accepted," a third replied. "Let's give these birds the beating they deserve," The King Rat replied. All One hundred rats behind him laughed evilly before charging forward with the rat monarch. "Retreat!" I shouted. "Retreat where? we're in there turf now!" "Retreat up!" I shouted and we all rushed out of the sewer.

"should we get them?" one of the rats said. "Totally!" The Rat King replied, "Move it!" A wave of Rats chased us across the city the Rat King in the lead. "We need to get to the brooklyn bridge!" "There is any army of rats behind us!" Private said. "Get back here flightless birds!" "I don't think so!" I shouted back, "Rico cover our tracks!" Rico hacked up a smoke bomb allowing us to put some distance between us and the rats. "Private if the rats catch up to us yell!" I said. "Too late!" Private said. "You are going down Penguins!" the rat king shouted. Rico hacked up a Rocket launcher and the rats stopped dead in their tracks. "Rats Fall back!" the Rat King said and the rats disappeared into the sewers. We made it to the Brooklyn bridge without incident, "Now I'll just teleport the car over here," I said taking out the Space-Time Teleport.

At a push of a button the car appeared on the sidewalk in front of us. "You couldn't have done that earlier?" Marlene asked. "Just get in," I said. We pailed into the car Rico at the drivers seat. "Rico get us to Hoboken," I said. "Okay," Rico hit the gas and got on the petal to the metal. "Floor it!" Private shouted. The Car rocketed forward and we quickly zoomed across the bridge. "the Hoboken Zoo and Skipper is just a few blocks away," I said. A strange helicopter-like sound filled the air, "Kowalski," Marlene warned, "did you hear that?" "Strange it almost sounded like the Super-plane," Private said. "Foolish Pen-gu-wins..and land mammal This is the Super-plane!" "Stop the car!" I shouted. Rico hit the brakes and we all jumped out and ran as the Super-planes weapons were fired. "You idiots!" Blowhole shouted. "Sorry doc," Red one replied, "but you did get rid of all the chimps." "Blast my oversight," Blowhole muttered, "maximum over-drive!" "It's double banana overdrive!" I shouted back. "Whatever!" Blowhole shouted.

"force field at maximum power! Anti-Dalek weapons and lasers at the ready!" Blowhole shouted, "deploy the banana gun! Fire missiles!" Blowhole was teleporting the Super-Plane all over the place making it impossible to predict where the next attack would come from. "Give up now pen-gu-wins!" Blowhole shouted over the explosions, lasers, and missile fire. Banana's were flying thru the air making it impossible to track the missiles. The Car exploded and Super-plane was mere inches above our heads it's weapons firing away. Rico fired his rocket launcher but it could not penetrate the force field, "Blast," I said, "I made the force field too powerful!" "How long until Blowhole runs out of charge on the teleport," Private asked. "Based on how many times he teleported," I said, "not long…" Sparks flew as a mini explosion rocked the controls in the cockpit, "That's going to need to be repaired."

"Red One what have you done!" Blowhole shouted. "Nothing I just plugged the Space-Time Teleport to the charging port," the lobster replied. "I knew I should have changed the wattage on that thing," I muttered. "And we used up all the missiles," another lobster said. Then to make Blowhole's day worst the lasers shut-down, the banana gun jammed, and the anti-dalek weapons powered down. "Well pen-gu-wins it looks like I have to go Kamakize on you," Blowhole said. "Um what?" Private said. "He's going Sucide pilot!" I shouted. And then the warp-drive malfunctioned and the super-plane warped back in the direction of central park. "I was wondering when the new EODS system I installed would kick in." "the EODS?" "The Enemy operation displacement systems," I explained, "designed to activate the warp-drive at a unexpected time, teleport the enemies that were controlling it a random location, then set the autopilot to fly the Super-plane back to it's home location and land it." "And what happens when It gets to the landing the pad?" marlene asked. "signal the computers of the hanger to lower the platform then close the doors…ensure that the Super-plane is returned to HQ without any enemy in it." "So how does it know if any of our enemies are operating it?" "well Private it's real simple…Because of Science!"

"Um okay?" "I got the idea from the TARDIS's HADS system," I replied. "Real clever Kowalski," Blowhole replied, "But sadly that doesn't save skipper…" "Shouldn't the EODS have teleported them further away?" Marlene replied. "Um…slight glich," I replied, "it always picks Hoboken as the random location for some reason…" "That's isn't very random then," Private snapped. "Um…I'll fix the glich later," I said. "Don't you pen-gu-wins get it there is no later!" Blowhole shouted, "and you won't make it to the Hoboken zoo!" "That's strange we all seem to be in the Hoboken Zoo right now," I said. Blowhole looked at his surrounded in shock, "What how?" he asked. "I use the space-time teleport to teleport us all over here while I had you distracted with the EODS system…" "But there wasn't a flash of bright light," Private said. "I used the new insta-teleport…Instantly teleports us to the location with having to deal with the void." "Wait the flash of light we always see is actually the void?" "Um yes…" "So everytime we teleport we go thru (censored)," Private said. Marlene looked at Private with wide eyes, "did…did he just swear…" "Probably…" I said, "unless he meant Hel the Viking afterlife." "Is that way Pitch Black keeps escaping from there!" "That's the theory," I replied. "It would have been helpful to know that in the third dreamworks war!" Private shouted. "Yeah!" Rico said. Blowhole started to laugh evilly, "Yes! With all of you distracted now I can strike." "What?" we all said.

"MINDBASHER!" "What's the mindbasher?" Private asked. "It knocks you out for a while," Blowhole said before pushing the button. He knocked out Private, Rico, and Marlene with what looked like a boxing glove on a spring. I was the last to get knocked out and with a flash of red everything went black.

(End of Chapter Three)


	5. Four: Battle for the Central Park zoo

Central Park Zoo

Zoo Storage

3:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

"Kowalski! Wake up!" Marlene shouted. "Well it's not my fault…" I muttered. "Kowalski we're surrounded," Private shouted. "Mr. Rico! Weapons check!" I shouted. Rico hacked up a flamethrower, crossbow, rocket launcher, and plasma blaster. Rico picked up the rocket launcher leaving Marlene, Private, and I three weapons to decide on. Marlene picked up the flamethrower while Private picked up the crossbow. "My plasma blaster?" I said, "I would have preferred my Ion cannon or one of my freeze rays!"

"The ones you keep…IN THE BASEMENT!" Private said. "I"ll pretend you didn't say that," I replied holding up the plasma blaster, "This will have to do." Everyone stared at me oddly, "Okay…Who are we dealing with?" "The Rats," Private said, "The Hornets." "Savio," Rico said. "That Red Squirrel guy," marlene said, "some crazy Frenchwoman." "Crazy Frenchwoman?" I said, "I thought we sent her to Madagascar?" "Who?" Marlene said. "Captain Chantal Dubois of Monoco Animal Control," I replied. "I shouldn't had asked," Marlene muttered. "Hans!" Private said, "some lobsters, cecil and brick." "Cecil? And Brick?" I asked, "What?" "Officer X!" Private added. "Barry!" Rico said. "Who let him out?" I said. "The Hoboken Zoo Androids!" "What?" I said, "we destroyed those."

"Clemson," Marlene said, "ronda the walrus." "The Fossa King!" Private said, "and the Fossa!" "The Fossa King?" I said, "But he was killed by a Chromeclaw?" "Pitch black," Private said. "So all of our greatest enemies are here," I said. "It's worst then that," Marlene said. "Daleks! Cybermen! Sontarians!" Private shouted. "Oh…this is bad," I said, "This is bad." "Fire Queen! Fire Queen!" Rico shouted. "Kowalski what do we do?" Marlene asked, "What do we do!?" "I don't know," I said slumping against a wall, "I don't know." "There has to be something we can do?" Private said. "Without Skipper we have finally meet our match," I said. "We just have to go back to Hoboken and rescue him," Private said. "Not with Blowhole and his army of villains out there," I said.

"Pen-gu-wins!" Blowhole shouted, "Come out come out where ever you are!" " ** _The Penguins have been detected!"_** "Then don't just sit there do what you daleks to best!" " ** _The Penguins will be Exterminated!"_** **"** **The Penguins will be deleted!" "** Sontar-ha! Sontar-Ha! Sontar-Ha!" "Yeah…send the aliens in," Hans said. "Yes that is the plan," Blowhole said, "And if the aliens fail the rest of you can have all the fun." "What about you?" The Rat King asked. "I'll go mock Skipper," Blowhole said, "I know you can hear me Pen-gu-wins! I when I finally have you in my clutches I will make you lives painful! See you later Pen-gu-wins! IF you survive this battle that is!" "I guess we'll just have to surrender," I said. "What?" Private asked. "You can't just give up!" Marlene shouted, "what would Skipper say?" Upon hearing that question my resolve was hardened, "He would order us to Fight To The DEATH!" I said. "He would?" Private asked. "Or to keep fighting until the very end." "Not to our last breaths?" Private said. "Hopefully not," I said. " ** _The Penguins will let us enter or you will be Exterminated!"_** "IF we let you enter you exterminate us anyway!" " ** _Correct!"_** " **This show of emotion is pointless!" "** ** _The Cybermen will be silent or the a emotional influx will be Engaged!"_** "Can They do that?" Marlene asked. "Perhaps," I said, "The Daleks are not ones to bluff." "When can we get to the battle part?" a sontarian asked. " ** _In Due course,"_** The Dalek said in as close to an annoyed tone as a dalek could get.

The door to the zoo storage exploded and a Special Weapons Dalek entered flanked by two drone daleks. "Rico you do have the Dalek-slayer in there," I said, "Right?" Rico hacked up several weapons the four Dalek-busters, the EMP cannon, the Ion cannon, the sword of General Shinjin, a chainsaw, and several kinds of explosives. "Where's the Dalek-Slayer!" I shouted dropping the plasma blaster. Rico hacked up a paperclip, the space-time communicator, the space-time teleport, the Zero-grav gun, the

Unexpected Event Meter, the Thermo-Nuclear Sardine Tin, the Sonic Sub-Particle Velocitizer, my Smartphone, the Sleeping gas, the Six foot whacking stick, and the Shrinky shrinker ray. "Come on it has to be in there!" I said. "Kowalski," Private said, "how did all of this get in rico's stomach." Rico then hacked up the truth serum, the love-u-laser, love potion 37, the anti-gravity socks, the Cyber-gun, the Psychotron, the Power Cell, the Portal Closer, the Pain Elimination Helmet, the Jet-packs, the InfraRed herring toaster, the Ice Ray, The Helmet, the Extend-O-Grab, the Enemy detector, the Electro-Pulse Cannon, the Amnesia Mist, and the three freeze rays.

"So you did have them," I said. " ** _This search is irrevelant!"_** The Supreme Dalek said, " ** _You will be exterminated!"_** I picked up the enemy detector for the pail of weapons, "I wouldn't do that If I were you," I said. The Special Weapons Dalek got closer and five more Daleks entered the crowded building. Rico put everything except the enemy detector that was in my flipper, the rocket laucher, the crossbow, and the flamethrower back in his stomach. " **You will be destroyed,"** The cyberleader said as it entered with three cyber-men. "You can't possibly win this battle," a Sontarian commander said as he entered with four other Sontarians. Eleven Daleks entered from the other side of the building blocking off the exit. "Do you know what this is?" I asked holding up the enemy detector. " **What is that?"** the cyber-leader asked. "Just one push of this button," I said, "and the entire eastern seaboard goes up!" The Strategist roll up and said " ** _Scans…"_** Rico finally hacked up the Dalek-Slayer and handed it to me. I aimed the gun at the strategist and said, "No! no scans…no nothing. One move from any of you and I activate it!" " ** _You would not use such a device,"_** the Supreme replied. "This is the bravery of fools," the Sontarian replied.

"Want to bet," I said, "I don't think any of want to take that chance." "Kowalski…" Private whispered, "what is this going to accomplished. Emperor Dalek-Sec entered with the Dalek Time Controller, " ** _Then prove yourself,"_** Dalek-Sec replied, " ** _What are you coward or killer."_** "I will do it!" I said. " ** _Behold the Great Exterminator!"_** Dalek-Sec replied as he left. I raised the fake detonator then fired the Dalek-Slayer and the Cyber-gun on their highest settings at the same time. A explosion resulted destroying every Dalek, the five cyber-men, the Sontarians, and the building. The shockwave from the explosion took out the rest of the Cybermen in the zoo and knocked out all the villains that had gathered to see our demise. When the dust settled we found ourselves in a massive crater staring down the barrel of the Special Weapons Dalek. "We're doomed," Marlene said. "OF all the daleks to survive it had to be that one," I said, "curse you universe!"

The Special Weapons Dalek was silent as it powered up it's single massive gun. "Are you going to say something?" I said, "Or are you deaf-mute!" "Kowalski…don't insult the dalek," Marlene said. "I didn't even knew they had a concept of insults," I replied. The Special Weapons Dalek paused and said, " ** _Exterminate!"_** "Duck!" I shouted as the dalek fired creating a even bigger crater. We ran past the special weapons Dalek and started to climb up the side of the crater. The Special Weapons Dalek turned and swiveled the gun in our direction. " ** _You will not escape!"_** it screeched. I raised the Dalek-slayer and fired at the special weapons Dalek. The massive gun sparked but the dalek-slayer had no apparent affect on the special weapons dalek. " ** _insufficient damage!"_** it replied. Rico hacked up a anti-tank missile, "Where did you get that?" Private asked. Rico shrugged and fired the missile destroying the special weapons dalek. Several White and Gold "Imperial" daleks appeared at the top of the crater and began to fire at us. The Dalek fleet came out of stealth mode and began it's barrage.

" ** _Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"_** the Imperial Daleks screamed. Some imperial guard daleks appeared as well and fired their dual weapons. "Looks like the Daleks are running out of tricks!" I said as I returned fire, "Private! Rico! Marlene! I need cover fire! Take out the Dalek-busters!" Marlene, Rico, and Private joined in the fight and as daleks exploded around us the Daleks started to panic. " ** _No power in the universe can stop the Daleks! How is this possible!" "Explain! Explain!" "Impossible! Impossible!" "Failure is not in Dalek nature! Exterminate them!"_** " ** _Deploy secret weapon!"_** "What secret weapon?" I asked. Ten Daleks hovered down into the crater, these daleks were taller then the new paradigm daleks, had no eyestalks, and Four massive guns. "What kind of daleks are these," Private said. " ** _You will surrender before the might of the Super-Special Weapons Daleks!"_** All ten daleks fired all four of their massive guns at once blasting an even deeper crater and knocking every dalek 50 feet in the air. The explosion from the Super-Special Weapons Daleks even knocked the dalek fleet upwards 50 feet. And the shockwaves of the explosion could be felt on the other side of the planet.

" ** _Penguins are now in position!"_** the supreme dalek shouted above us as the other daleks cleared out return to the safety of their ships. " ** _Ready the Deathship! Prepare for complete extermination! Activate the Death Beam!"_** the Dalek deathship positioned itself at the center of the fleet the death beam looming omiously above us. The Death Beam sparked with power and exploded taking the massive Deathship with it. The affect on the other ships were instant as they began to ran destruction on the Zoo. The other animals began to run around in panic as explosions filled the air. The Flagship then appeared and the voice of the Dalek captain boomed out, " ** _You can not win! You are doomed and you will never recover!"_** "We will bet you!" I shouted. " ** _The Zoo will fall! The prophecy will complete!"_** Then Dr. Blowhole's voice filled the air, "Goodbye Pen-gu-wins…It hasn't been pleasant." We finally climbed out of the crater and charged the Daleks waiting at the top. " ** _This resistance is useless!"_** The Supreme dalek shouted, " ** _You will call off your attack!"_** "not a chance!" I replied. " ** _Alert! Alert! Shields malfunctioning!" "What have you done!"_** the supreme demanded as it began to faulter, " ** _Explain!"_** "I turned your own shields against you," I replied. "How did you do that?" Private said. "I modified some extra nanites to take over Dalek shields and reprogram them to crush the daleks inside," I replied. "crush the daleks how?" Private asked. "By increasing the atmosphere pressure within the dalek forcefield to the pressure you would feel if you were standing on jupiters core.

" ** _Call off the nanites!"_** The Supreme shouted as the metal of it's shell began to creek and cave, " ** _The Daleks must survive! The Daleks must survive! The Dalek…Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_** The dead dalek inside and the Dalek Shell was crushed into a small metal ball. The rest of the Daleks and the Dalek Ships above us suffered the same fate. For a few mind-numbing moments dalek deathcries filled the air before they abruptly stop. Then the dense metal balls that were once Daleks and ships fell to the ground creating craters and sending dust and dirt into the air forming dustclouds. When the dust and dirt cleared the remaining baddies stared at us.

Blowhole was fuming at us, "You think destroying all the daleks was the end of this?" "Um…not really." "we're just getting started!" Blowhole shouted. "Get ready for an old fashioned battle," I said. "Who said anything about a battle?" Pitch black said. "We won't give you the satisfaction of a epic battle," The Fire queen replied. "What does that mean," I said. "bye-bye birdies," The Rat King replied with a laugh. "What does that mean!" I shouted. "Kowalski's what's happening," Marlene said. "we failed," Private said, "we failed Skipper and The Zoo." "What happens now," I said. Hans, The Rat King and the rest of the gathered villains just stood there with a puzzling half grin. A grin that suggested that they all knew something that we did not. "Commence operation cleanup," the android skipper announced. "Operation…cleanup?" Private asked, "what does he mean by that." I just their in shock, "Kowalski?" Marlene asked, "what does he mean." "Their going to blow up the zoo," I replied.

(End of Chapter four) ****


	6. Chapter Five: The Zoo Falls

Central Park Zoo

4:00 P.M Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

Blowhole stared at us blinking, "Blow up the zoo?" he said, "What would the fun in that be?" "I wanted to blow up the zoo," Hans muttered. Blowhole glared at him, "knowing how well you can escaping dying in an explosion," He continued, "I can't run the risk that you'll escape alive." "So what's worst then blowing up the zoo?" Private asked. "Well young private," Blowhole said, "Let's start by activating The…" "MINDJACKER! **"** "What?" Blowhole said, "Let's start by activating the…" "MINDJACKER! **" "** No Not the Mindjacker!" Blowhole shouted, "The…" "PAIN CANNON YOU STOLE FROM THE RED SQUIRREL!" "Red one!" Blowhole shouted, "You were suppose to fix that a month ago!" "Um…on the main scooter," The lobster said, "I forgot to get to the backup scooter." "I though you did fix it on the backup scooter," Blowhole shouted. "That's the second backup!"

"Why do you need two backups?" I said. "Those scooter must be extremely spendy," Private muttered. "In case you destroy the first backup," Red one said. "enough," Blowhole said, "Behold Pen-gu-wins The…" "DEATH RAY!" "Um…the death ray," I said, "If the Dalek Death Beam didn't work what makes you think that would work?" "It's won't," Hans said, "It was just a bluff to distract you…" "Distract us from what?" "From me!" Parker said as he attacked. "Marlene!" Private shouted as Parker knocked him and her both out. "Why I outta," Rico said as he too was knocked out. I felt a sharp pain in my neck, "Parker…" I said I as passed out. "Now we blow up the zoo," Blowhole replied. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" the Amarillo kid said as he randomly showed up, "I took the liberty of changing the activation codes for the self-destruct back to the way they were before you messed with it." "I will destroy you armadillo," Parker said.

"Armour plating," he replied, "you little toxic spur trick won't work on me." "Will someone stop that hillbilly armadillo," Blowhole said. "Now that is just offensive!" Amarillo kid said. While he said that Private and the rest of us got back up. "Run Mr. Tux," the Amarillo Kid replied, "I can't keep this up forever…get out here before they figure out your codes!" "I already did foolish land mammal," Blowhole said, "all I have to do this push this button." "Not so fast Blowhole," Classified said, "Corporal secure the cilivans! Short Fuse! Eva! Handle those octopi! The Dolphin is mine. Surrender now Francis." "You are too late North Wind," Blowhole shouted. "This Zoo will burn," The Fire Queen replied. "The Nightmare…" "Has gone back into the void," I said opening a portal back to the void. "NOOO!" he shouted, "Wait I have no void stuff." I took out my lastest invention and blasted me, "You think you could stop me with that?" "It's my lastest invention it blast void stuff at a target I call it the void cannon," I replied. "NOOOOOOOOoooooo" Pitch black shouted as he was sucked in. "Victory will belong to Dr. Blowhole," Fossa king replied. "You are dooooooomed," Android Skipper said as he shut down. "They were getting annoying," Blowhole replied as the android penguins were carried away.

"Can I eat them, "Savio replied. "No," Blowhole said, "You can feast on the otter if you like…The Penguins are mine." "OH great," Marlene said. "I'm The King of the zoo!" Clemson shouted. Joey the kangaroo appeared and kicked Clemson all the way back to Hoboken. "I never like that lemur anyway," Hans replied as he took out his freeze ray and froze the kangaroo. Blowhole just smiled and pushed the detonator, "NOOO!" Classifed shouted as the entire world seemed to explode in fire. "Team Pen-gu-wins is no more," Blowhole said. "We're still here," I said, "we're still alive." "Well I can have any of you anywhere near each other," Blowhole said. "What does that mean?" I said. "Um what does that mean," brick said. "Were you not paying attention," Cecil replied, "did you forget the plan!" "What plan Cecil?" brick said. "Nevermind," Cecil replied as he face palmed. "Greatest criminals?" Officer X replied, "how did you avoid the NYPD this long." "Well at least we don't let our careers get ruined by a bunch of stupid flightless birds!" "What did you say," X replied taking out his electric baton. "You heard me," Cecil replied. "I'm going to personally turn you in!" X replied. "I'm smarter then the two of you combined," Blowhole replied, "so shut up." Parker snunk up behind us and knocked us all out. That last thing I heard before passing out was Blowhole saying, "At long last I am victorious Pen-gu-wins!"

(End of Chapter Five)


	7. Chapter Six: The separation

Zoo Shipping and Receiving

5:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

I awoke to find Private, Rico, and myself in what was left of shipping and receiving. "say your goodbyes Pen-gu-wins!" Blowhole said, "This is the last time you see the zoo or each other ever again." "No matter where you send us," I said, "I will find Skipper and I fill find Private and Rico." "Keep telling yourself that," Blowhole replied. "Private, Rico," I said, "see you later." "Get the crates ready," Blowhole said. "Knock Rico out first," Blowhole said. Parker knocked out Rico and stuffed him in a crate, He placed a Ship to: Monte carlo label on top of the crate. "I come for the next pen-gu-win in a hour," Blowhole said. "what do we do?" Private said. "We go to whatever places blowhole had in mind for us," I said, "then we plan our return."

6:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Private's POV)

Blowhole returned for us, "Kowalski your next," he said. "Enjoy your victory Blowhole," I said, "because Kowalski will find Skipper…then Rico and Me and we're going to hunt you down." "In you dreams Pen-gu-wins," Blowhole replied. "Kowalski," I said. "Don't worry Private we'll meet again," he said, "I promise." "Enough chat," Blowhole said before throwing Kowalski into the crate. Parker sealed the crate and put another label on it that read Ship To: Seaville Aqua Funpark. "Oh No," I said. "That right young Private," Blowhole said, "Kowalski is going to Seaville Aqua Funpark the Fort Knox of aqua funparks. "No! No! Nooooo!" Kowalski shouted from inside the box. "See you in another hour Private," Blowhole said, "I have a special destination in mind for you." "Wait," Private said, "tell me one thing…Skipper is in Hoboken…"

"Did you really think I sent him to Hoboken," Blowhole replied with a sneer. "Then where did you send him?" I asked. "I think he'll like it there," Blowhole replied. "Like it where?" I asked. "Copenhagen," Blowhole said, "Denmark" "Ha!" I said, "Skipper's name has been cleared." "Did you actually thing the danes would put the only copy of Skipper's file in the Danish embassy?" "what?" I said. "The original's is in Copenhagen," blowhole replied. "OF course it is," I muttered. "Farewell pen-gu-win," Blowhole said, "Red One get that crate out of here already!" Red one and several lobster pushed the crate containing Kowalski out of the building. "Stay strong Private! Stay strong! For Skipper!" Kowalski shouted. "For Skipper," I replied.

7:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Blowhole's POV)

I reentered the building to find Private surrounded by pasted out lobsters. "Nice one with the hypercute," I replied, "but atlas young Private it was for nothing." "You'll never get away with this Blowhole," Private replied. "Definace will not serve you well," I replied, "Now get in the crate." "Never," He replied. "I guess we have to do this the hard way then," Blowhole replied, "Parker!" Parker appeared and knocked Private out with his toxic spurs. "That's a good Mr. Tux," I replied mockily. Parker shoved Private into the crate and sealed it with a staple gun. Parker pressed a label on to the crate…Ship To: The Hoboken Zoo. "Enjoy your stay in the diease ridden cesspool," I replied.

"Dr. Mammalfish it's not that bad," Hans replied. "You ssssshould check out the cheessssse fountain." "Isn't that unsanitary?" I asked. "As long as noone double dips," Hans replied. "Hans, Savio," I said, "I want Private's time at Hoboken to be very unpleasant." "With pleasure Dr. Mammalfish," Hans replied. "For the last time it's Dr. Blowhole!" I shouted. "What ever you say…Francis," Hans replied. The lobsters snickered, "Don't make me throw you in that pot of water!" I shouted. The Lobsters all went quiet and walked away. "The Penguins are defeated and separated," I said, "with no chance of reuniting." "Why is that?" Fire Queen asked.

I pulled out a recorder, " ** _the team falls your enemies will separate you,"_** The recorded voice of Dalek-cann replied, " ** _but one day Team Penguin will rise again but at great cost."_** "The Penguins won't dare reform their team," I said, "because they know it would be at great cost." Then Dalek-cann replied, " ** _You may have this victory…but you evil empire is cracking at the seams…it will not last long."_** "Without the penguins to stop me I will rule land and sea," I said. " ** _Incorrect,"_** Cann replied, " ** _Team Penguin Will rise again…Your Evil empire will soon be no more."_** "Why is that?" I snapped. " ** _Because the Day of the Penguins is coming…And when that day come you won't know what hit you."_** "Their will be no Day of The Penguins!" I shouted. " ** _Your arrogance will be your downfall,"_** Cann replied as he left. "We shall see about that," I said, "bwhahahahaha!"

The Penguins will return…


	8. This is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The defeat

The Return(coming soon)

Kowalski: Escape from Seaville(One-shot)

Private: Escape from Hoboken(one-shot)

Rico: The great Xscape(one-shot)

Skipper: Escape from Denmark(One-shot)

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
